


Choose Your Friends Wisely

by protectginozasquad



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, ginaka being dorks, pumpkin-pass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectginozasquad/pseuds/protectginozasquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kougami Shinya and Yuki Funahara are sick of their best friends pretending not to like each other. Luckily, a Halloween party presents the perfect opportunity for them to send some sparks flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choose Your Friends Wisely

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a crack fic, where I get to write my faves being awkward.

"Gino! Do you not hear the doorbell or something?” 

Kougami rushed down the stairs from his room to pull the door open, breathing heavily as he held out a bowl of candies to some enthusiastic little voices shouting, “TRICK OR TREAT!”

Ginoza strolled from the kitchen to the entryway to their house, a small, deplorable excuse for a real house, but it was spic and span enough to pass. The rent was cheap, the landlord was uninvolved, neither Kougami nor Ginoza had any real complaints about it, other than its smallish nature and the disjointed layout. 

“I’m busy,” Ginoza humphed dramatically. 

Kougami straightened up after refilling the candy bowl and replacing it on their coatrack.

“Busy? Doing what?” 

But Ginoza hardly seemed able to hear him, as he combed his bangs back and forth and fidgeted with his tie. It was a silly thing: black with little white ghosts on it. Akane had bought it for him. Kougami tried not to groan. He hoped this wasn’t going to be another disaster, another evening that his two best friends wasted trying not to flirt with each other. She had bought the man _a halloween tie._ Why they couldn’t just admit it, Kougami couldn’t fathom. He wasn’t sure he could take much more of their awkwardness. 

“Gino, are you listening to me?” 

“Hmm?” Ginoza finally lifted his eyes from the mirror, after squinting narrowly at his reflection. 

“Are you even listening for the doorbell? You were the one who wanted to get candy for the neighborhood brats.” 

“Oh, you’re right, I’m sorry, I wasn’t really paying attention.” 

Kougami cocked an eyebrow and grabbed the tie Ginoza seemed to smooth every five seconds gently but firmly. 

“Nice tie,” he grinned as he dragged his roommate closer to him. 

Ginoza choked, pink tingeing his cheeks. “Th-thanks,” he said, avoiding Kougami’s eyes. 

“Oh, come on. You look like I’ve just kicked you.” 

“Well, you seemed half about to choke me to death,” Ginoza’s tone was haughty as he pulled back, absently straightening the tie again. 

Kougami sighed. 

“Okay, man, well, for the love of God will you like hold Akane’s hand tonight or something?” 

Ginoza yelped. “W-what?! No!” 

“Why not?” 

“I keep telling you, it’s not like that!” 

Kougami and Ginoza had been arguing about Ginoza’s almost-relationship with Akane for some time now. 

“Gino. I’m serious. You’re killing me.” 

“We’re friends.” 

“Whatever you’re afraid of, it’s stupid. Stop being stupid.” Kougami turned on his heel and stomped back upstairs to finish getting ready. 

“Kougami, get back here!” 

“No,” Kougami called up from his room. They were going to talk to each other, if he had anything to say about it. 

He picked up his phone and typed a message in to one Yuki Funahara. 

_“This absurdity ends tonight.”_

_“You’ve got that right. I can’t take it anymore.”_

_“Me either. I hope you have something in mind.”_

+++

“Akane, will you slow down a tiny bit?” Yuki’s voice was tinny as she chased her roommate through their house. 

“But there’s too much to do!” Akane was running around the living room, stringing up a set of tea lights, shaped into little white ghosts and orange pumpkins. “Will you start getting the food out, please?” She said with a little more force than was necessary. 

“We need to talk about this!” 

“About what, Yuki?” Akane whirled around to face her own roommate, who was half-covered in her Halloween costume, glitter on one half of her face. Yuki was supposed to be a fairy. She currently looked like she had just stumbled out of a Kesha music video. 

“Ginoza and Kougami are coming to the party, right?” 

“I think so,” Akane said a little too quickly. 

“When will you and Ginoza stop pretending you’re just friends?” Yuki rolled her eyes. 

“We are just _really good friends_ ,” Akane said with finality. 

Yuki sighed. “Suit yourself.” She walked away, glittering compact in hand, and Akane didn't like the way Yuki clipped it shut to pull out her phone suspiciously. But Akane had streamers to set up, so she pushed it out of her mind. 

_+++_

Things were getting exciting at Yuki and Akane’s house as night fell and guests started to arrive. Yuki looked more like a fairy, while Akane had settled to wear a bright orange dress and dark black shoes. 

"That isn't very interesting," Yuki had said haughtily. 

"You try working two jobs and setting up a party. I look great in this dress," Akane had turned her nose up. The truth was, Ginoza wasn't dressing up either, and she didn't want him to feel, you know, out of place. 

Yayoi and Shion were the first to make it to the house, dressed in matching vampire costumes. 

Next Kagari and Hinakawa arrived, Hinakawa stuttering in protest when Kagari loudly announced to everyone how they simply _couldn’t find a good enough couples costume so here they are, like big idiots, in black and orange normal clothes-_

“Kagari, shut up,” Akane flicked his forehead. 

“Ouch, Akane, was that really necessary?” 

“Yes. You guys look cute.” 

Yuki’s voice cut loudly through the air as another pair ambled through the door. “Kougami! Ginoza! I’m so glad you guys made it!” 

“Yeah, well, can’t let a good tie go to waste, isn’t that right, Gino?” Kougami elbowed Ginoza in the ribs, hard. 

“W-whatever,” Ginoza blushed as he shimmied away from Kougami and smiled brightly at Akane, who smiled back widely. Kougami couldn’t handle it. He locked eyes with Yuki knowingly for a moment before opening the door for Sugo and Aoyanagi, who had come in behind them. 

Once everyone arrived and settled in with a drink of their choice, Ginoza and Akane sitting close to each other without touching, giggling nervously at every single thing the other said, Shion and Yayoi practically glued to each other, and Sugo’s arm wrapped characteristically around Risa’s waist, Yuki tapped her glass with a fork loudly. 

Akane didn’t know why she was so nervous about all of it. The warmth radiating from Ginoza as they sat next to each other, close but not too close, threatened to overwhelm her. The way his green eyes glinted when he smiled at her, how he absently squeezed her shoulder when he thought no one was looking, all of these things were signs that, yes, he felt the same way. 

But still she worried. 

Despite Yuki’s pestering, and Kougami’s meddling, she couldn’t, she wouldn’t believe that her long-time friend would feel the same way. She knew the signs, but she doubted, and she didn't want to lose him. So, she had resolved long ago, it was better if they simply remained friends. That was obviously the right way to handle the situation. 

“Can I have everyone’s attention?” 

“As you know, we’re going to have a few games tonight, most of which will involve some, ahem, teamwork, and, as the most unbiased of us all, Kougami and I, who will be judging these games, have divided everyone up into teams.” 

Akane did not like the sound of this at all. The smirk on Kougami’s face was not reassuring, either. She snuck a glance at Ginoza, whose lips were uncharacteristically tight. He was fidgeting nervously, and she could tell he was uncertain about the plans of Yuki and Kougami as well. 

“The teams are as follows,” Kougami took over the explanation, holding up a piece of paper to his nose, upon which Akane swore she couldn’t see any actual writing. _Oh no._ “Yayoi and Shion, Kagari and Hinakawa, Sugo and Risa, and,” he winked, catching the nervous hostess’ eye. “Akane and Ginoza.” 

Akane’s heart sped up and she flicked her eyes towards Ginoza once more, who was glaring pointedly in Kougami’s direction. Kougami was ignoring him. 

+++ 

“No, Ginoza, Akane, you’re not doing this right!” Akane rolled her eyes at Yuki’s high-pitched chastisement. 

The game was simple. Each time was given two cups: one full of candy corn, and one empty one. The goal was to transfer as many pieces of candy corn into the empty cup as possible, using only a spoon, which had to be held to your mouth and passed to your partner somehow. 

Yayoi and Shion were very obviously the best as this, as they passed the spoon between each other’s lips as though they had been practicing this for weeks. They were using it as an excuse to press luxurious kisses against each other’s lips. Akane tried to ignore them, but every time their antics caught her eye, she turned bright pink. 

Sugo and Risa were mediocre, but getting the candy corn moved quickly enough. Hinakawa and Kagari kept dropping the spoon as they passed it to one another, Kagari cursing loudly but with a giant smile. 

Ginoza and Akane were awkwardly passing the spoon to each other, keeping their faces as far apart as possible, not making eye contact with each other. 

“Are you listening to me?” Yuki poked Akane, who refused to look up at her meddling roommate. 

“Fine, forget it!” Ginoza and Akane both looked at Yuki, surprised by the sharp tone, the spoon sticking out of Ginoza’s mouth. She took hold of it and jerked it out of his mouth. 

“Ow,” he managed. 

“Kougami!” Yuki whined. “It’s time for drastic measures!” 

Kougami sighed loudly, and set his drink to the side as he dragged himself off the couch. 

“I think it’s safe to say,” he said to the room at large, “that Yayoi and Shion won this round, so if you’ll turn your attention to the obvious,” he strolled up to the furiously blushing Ginoza and Akane, “ _losers_ of this game...” 

The devious glint in Kougami’s eye was something Akane knew instinctively she should run from. She almost did run, too, but suddenly, Yuki sat beside Akane and grabbed her from behind around the waist roughly. 

“Now, Kougami!” 

“Sure thing.” Kougami, for his part, grabbed Ginoza, pulling his arms behind him, joining the other three on the sofa. “You guys brought this on yourselves,” he added. 

“Y-Yuki, let me go,” Akane sputtered nervously. She suddenly realized what they were doing, as Kougami pushed Ginoza and Yuki kneed her roommate forward. 

“Never. This is revenge for all of this awkwardness. It’s been months now, and Kougami and I are tired of it.” 

“Yeah, you two are pretty much the worst,” Kougami said with a wolfish grin. 

It didn’t take long to work Akane and Ginoza, despite their squirming, forward so that their knees were touching. Akane could hardly bear to look at him, but when she did, she could see his face flushed, acutely aware that she didn’t look any better. Shion, of course, was whistling in the background. 

“I can’t believe I have to say this, Gino,” Kougami growled. “But kiss her.” 

“K-Kou-” 

_“Now.”_ Kougami’s tone left no room for argument. Akane heard Ginoza take a deep breath in. He looked at her, his brow tense, and she swore, that if she wasn’t so distracted by the pounding of her heart in her own ears, she would probably hear his heart beating. 

“Let my arms go, goddammit,” Ginoza growled, taking his eyes off Akane for a moment to glare behind him. Kougami cocked an eyebrow. 

“Just let them go.” 

“Fine, but if you try running away I swear to god I’ll tackle you and shove the rest of the candy corn down your throat.” 

And with everyone watching, with bright red cheeks and nervous breath, Ginoza leaned in, took Akane’s face gently in both of his palms, and Akane felt Yuki release her as Ginoza pulled her into a nervous, hesitant kiss. 

When they broke apart, both smiling nervously, Yuki breathed a huge sigh of relief. 

“I think my Halloween nightmares are finally over.” She and Kougami high-fived, as Ginoza shyly put an arm around Akane and nestled her into his side. 

The rest of the night passed hilariously, ending with some scary stories in a dark room with a flashlight. It was all a little too cheesy, Akane thought, as Ginoza held her against his side tightly. She resolved to thank Yuki at some point in the (very distant) future. Of course, she had been right. Akane snuggled in a little tighter as Ginoza squeezed her, in the dark, while they listened to Kagari attempt (and fail) to tell a scary story. 


End file.
